Rory's Will
by brazelphrat
Summary: Lorelai is with Luke. Rory heads out on a trip with Logan, but what happens? Does Rory come back. you can probably guess what happens by the title. Enjoy!
1. Learning to Cope

**Hey everyone. This is my first story. I doubt it is the best i will ever write, but it's a start I guess. Reviews are much apreciated!**

"Mom, seriously I will be fine. I'm just driving to New York. It's no big issue. I have Logan with me, I'm fine."

"Okay honey, but please please just be safe."

"Okay, I will call you when I get there."

"Thank you. Love You babe."

"Love you too mom."

I close my phone and put it back in my purse, and take another sip of my coffee.

I know Rory will be fine. Rory is fine. Rory is fine. Rory is fine. I just need to say that more, and it will eventually get in my head.

Luke walks over to Lorelai and refills her coffee.

"Lorelai?.......Lorelai?"

I suddenly see a hand in front of my face, and look up to see Luke.

"Oh. Sorry Luke."

"You okay?"

"Yea….Rory is driving to New York with Logan. Normally she takes a train, so I'm not as worried, but she is driving. A multiple of things could go wrong."

"She will be fine."

He places his hand on mine, and I just nod.

"Well I'm gonna get home. You still coming over tonight?"

"Yep. I'll be over when I close. Around normal time."

"Okay. Bye doll."

I stand up and lean over the counter and kiss him quickly, and leave.

I walk slowly through the square, and I take a deep breathe. I finally get home, and sit down on the couch and turn on the tv.

**3 hours later**

Luke comes in and hears the tv on in the living room. He walks in and sees Lorelai asleep on the couch.

He walks over and crouches down next to her head and puts and hand on her shoulder.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes slowly.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Have you been here long?"

"No I just got here."

I sit up, remembering Rory.

"What time is it?"

"Uh…around 10."

"TEN?"

I jump up and go over to the phone. I didn't have any messages. Rory said she would call when she got to New York. She should have been there an hour ago. I pick up the phone and dial her number. No answer. I dial Logan's number.

"Hello?"

He sounds tired.

"Uh hi Logan. Did you and Rory make it to New York?"

He sniffs. "No Lorelai. I can't believe I forgot to call you. I'm so stupid."

"Why? Why would you need to call me? Why didn't you guys make it to New York?"

"We got in an accident."

"YOU GOT IN AN ACCIDENT?"

"Yes, but that's not important…..Lorelai, you might want to sit down."

He sounds like he is gonna cry. I take a deep breathe. I'm on the verge of crying, and I don't even know what'd happened. I sit down next to Luke on the couch, who puts his hand on my thigh.

"Rory's gone."

I hear what he said. I know what it means, but I can't say anything. I don't know how to talk anymore. I feel the phone fall on my lap.

"Lorelai?...Lorelai are you okay? What's happened?"

He hangs up the phone and puts it to the side.

I feel his hands in mine. I feel his eyes staring at me, but I can't move. I can't talk. I can't do anything.

"Lorelai please tell me what's happened."

I take a deep breathe and close my eyes and my tears start to fall.

"Rory is dead."

I rest my head in my hands and just cry.

Luke's mouth drops and I feel his hand on my back.

"I…Lorelai I…What do you need me to do? Where is she? Where is Logan? What happened?"

I just shake my head and lay down with my head in his lap and just cry. I can't believe he is letting me just lay here. I should be up. I need to get to Logan, but I can't move.

Luke runs his hand through her hair, just trying to process what is going on. Lorelai buries her head in his stomach and just cries.

I bolt up quickly and walk into the kitchen and pull on my shoes. I see Luke walk in and kneel by my chair.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"We have to get to New York."

"You can't drive."

"I'm gonna have to."

I wipe my face holding back tears, and stand up.

"I'm driving. Get in the car I will be out there in a minute."

"Okay hurry."

I run outside and get in Luke's truck and bring my knees to my chest and hide my face.

Luke calls the diner, Miss Patty, and Lane. He comes outside and gets in the car.

"Okay lets get going."

I look up with fresh tears running down my face.

"Luke, I'm…"

He puts his hand on my knee.

"I know. Just calm down. Take a nap. I will tell you when we get to the hospital."

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, holding one of his hands to my chest and close my eyes.

**3 hours later**

Luke pulls into the New York Hospital parking lot. Lorelai is asleep, so he kisses the top of her head.

I feel Luke's kiss and sit up quickly.

"We gotta get in there."

I get out, grab Luke's hand and fast walk inside. I go to the front counter.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Logan Huntzburger."

"He is over there."

The lady points to the corner where Logan is in a chair, hunched over. I walk over to him and sit next to him and put my hand on his back.

He looks up at me with red eyes, and a tear stained face.

"Hey Logan."

I hug him tightly and cry with him for a minute.

"Thank you for coming Lorelai."

"Logan I'm her mother, it was a given."

I stand up and wipe my face.

"So we need to get her out of here."

"The people are on the way."

"Okay. Okay. Luke will you call my parents?"

"Yea."

I watch him walk outside and sit down and put my head in my hands.

"So what happened?"

"We were driving on the interstate, and a car came across the median. Ror….She swerved and hit a tree."

"Oh my god."

"I came out without a scratch. I feel so guilty."

"Oh Logan, don't be guilty. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It's totally not your fault."

I hug him tightly again, and Luke walks back over.

"Your parents aren't coming up. Richard doesn't think your mom can take it."

I stand up and hug Luke tightly. I bury my head in his neck and cry softly again, then pull back.

"Thank you Luke."

"Don't thank me. It's no problem at all."

**There will be more chapters for sure. Reviews please.**


	2. The Funeral

**A few Days Later.**

I am lying on the couch again. I can't even remember the last time I got up. Luke has been here off and on all day. He is just worried about me. I know he just loves me. He's been so helpful and supporting. I hear the door open for the hundredth time today. I close my eyes pretending to be asleep. He hates it when I just stare into space. I feel his and on my hip and his lips on my forehead. I don't open my eyes.

"Lorelai. Wake up please."

"Luke I just don't feel like it."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to get dressed for the funeral."

"I can't go."

"You have to. You have to do that speech you wrote."

I open my eyes and sit up slowly.

"Okay. Help me please."

I reach my hand out to him and he helps me up. I pull him upstairs slowly, and sit on the bed, looking at the ground. I still haven't eaten anything in a few days. I know I need to eat. I'm just not hungry. Luke goes over and gets my black dress out of the closet and comes over to me.

"Okay, up. We gotta get you ready."

I stand up, looking away from Luke. I can't even look in his eyes. He helps me get in my dress and walks me into the bathroom.

"Okay, do your makeup. I'm gonna get dressed now."

"Okay."

I watch Luke leave the bathroom and start doing my makeup. I finish and start to get light headed. I need to sit. I sit down on the floor. Great. Now my dress is gonna wrinkle. Oh well.

Luke walks in and sees her on the floor and sit down next to her with his shirt still half buttoned.

"Lorelai come on we gotta get going."

I just nod and get up and walk into my bedroom. I grab my purse and walk downstairs and slip on my shoes. The funeral is an hour away from starting. I need to get there early and set up anything that needs to be set up. By now everyone in town is getting ready to get going. And I do mean everyone. Luke and I get in the car and drive to the Star Hollow Cemetery.

We get there and Luke turns off the engine and looks at me. I look back at him and summon the best fake smile I can.

"You ready?"

"No, but I have to."

"I know you do."

We walk inside and instantly I am bombarded by tons of people from the town. They are asking questions. I can't make out what any of them are saying. Luke pushes his way through them and pulls me behind him. He takes me in a back room, and sits me down.

"Okay I know you are supposed to say your speech, and all that, but I'm not gonna make you, if you can't handle it."

"No, no. I have to. I want to."

"Okay."

He leans in and kisses me softly. I pull back and look down and nod. Then I stand up and walk back out to answer any questions that might be thrown my way.

**Speech Time**

The reverend calls me up to the podium. I stand and walk up and look down. Everyone is here. Everyone in the town, all of my mother's friends, all of Rory's friends. Everyone. I look up.

"Rory Gilmore is a smart, wonderful, loved staple in this town. She is loved by so many, including Her family, friends, and well, everyone who knows her. She is my daughter. Her death is due to a drunk driver, driving across the median, a few miles out of New York City. She was with her boyfriend, Logan Huntzburger. Nothing could have saved her. God thought it was her time to go. God broke our hearts, to prove that he only takes the best. And Rory Gilmore was, and forever will be the best little girl ever. She is my little girl. I will Love her forever. Just like everyone else in this room, I'm sure. Thank you for being a friend, and thank you for coming today."

I finish my speech. By now I'm crying again. I step down and go to sit down next to Luke again. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

The ceremony goes on and everyone starts to branch out and head home. I am sitting on a bench near the gravesite. I still haven't been over to see the stone. I haven't been over to say goodbye. I see Luke come over and sit next to me. He puts his arm around me.

"Do you wanna say goodbye?"

"No. I just want to go home."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I stand up and take his hand and walk to the car. We drive home and I go inside and go upstairs and lay down on my bed.

Luke comes up and lays down next to me. He lays his arm over my midsection, and doesn't say anything. He is probably just trying to give me time. I do need time. I turn over and look into his eyes.

"Thank you for being with me through all this."

"Lorelai, I'm your boyfriend. I'm basically Ror…her dad. I wouldn't miss any of this. You need me. I know you do."

"I do need you. More than you know."

He kisses me softly. I rest my hand on his cheek, then pull back.

"I need to sleep."

"Okay. I'll be here."

I nod and close my eyes.

**2 hours later**

I hear a loud band down the hall from my room. I bolt up in bed.

"LUKE?"

"I'm fine. I'm bringing your TV upstairs."

He walks into my bedroom and sets the TV on the table and sets it up.

"Thank you Luke. Don't you have to get back to work?"

"No. Caesar is handling it. I am off for as long as you want me to be. As long as you need me."

"You are the best Luke, do you know that?"

"I had a feeling you felt that way."

He crawls into bed with me and turns on the TV. I snuggle into him and bury my head into his chest.

"When is the pain gonna go away?"

"I know you're upset. It's a big thing to get over. We all love her."

Tears start forming in my eyes again. I try to fight them back, but they stream down my face again and I hide my face so Luke can't see. I feel so ashamed.


	3. The Proposal

Luke's hand is running through my hair. It's soothing.

"I'm so sorry Luke."

"Don't be. You need time to learn how to Cope with this. It's gonna take a while."

I sit up and wipe my face.

"So do you think I could persuade you into watching a movie with me?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Thank you."

Luke gets up and puts a random movie in. He knows I don't care what we watch.

He settles in again. I rest my head on his chest and watch the first half of the movie before my eyelids start to get heavy. I haven't had a good nights sleep in days, and listening to Luke's breathing is so soothing. I let my eyes close slowly and run circles over lucks stomach softly.

Luke looks down at Lorelai and sighs. Thank god. She is finally sleeping. Took long enough. He starts to move out from under her but she stirs. He holds still, and she goes back to sleep. It looks like he is sleeping on the couch tonight. He leans back and rests his hand on Lorelai's waist and closes his eyes.

**The Next Morning**

I hear Luke's soft snoring close by somewhere. The light is barley coming through my eyelids. I open my eyes and sit up. God my head hurts. I need Advil. I walk into the kitchen and start making coffee. My back is turned. That's probably why I didn't see Luke walk in and stand next to me. I look over.

"AHHH! Geeze Luke!"

"Oh sorry. Sorry."

I put my hand on my chest.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. How are you this morning?"

He kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm not doing too well to tell you the truth."

"Do you wanna go to Luke's?"

"You promise to fend off all the people with questions?"

"Yes I do."

"Then, yes let's go to Luke's."

Me and Luke get ready and start walking to Luke's, and true to form Babette sees us.

"SUGAR!"

"Perfect."

"Lorelai sugar! Come here."

She comes over to me and gives me the biggest hug. I actually have trouble breathing.

"Okay Babette, can't breathe."

"Oh sorry honey. How are you today?"

Luke puts his arm around my waist.

"I'm fine Babette."

"Okay. You and Luke go have fun."

"We will try."

She goes back into her house, and me and Luke start walking again.

"The first casualty of the day."

"Well, Lorelai, at least you are in a good mood."

"A Fake good mood. It's all an act. I would much rather be in bed under the covers."

"You can't do that."

"I know."

**A Few Days Later.**

I haven't gotten out of bed in a few days. I know I shouldn't be sulking like this. It's only prolonging the pain. I just can't bring myself to get out of bed. Thank god for Sookie, otherwise the Inn would be in bad shape right now.

I turn over in bed to find Luke staring at me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You need to go to the Diner."

"No way. I'm staying here until you get out of bed."

"You're wonderful."

"You're dehydrated. You need to drink something."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Too Bad."

He gets up and gets me a glass of water.

"Thank you."

I take a drink and set it on the side table.

"So, are you hungry?

"No."

He sits down next to me, and kisses my head.

"I need to talk to you Lorelai."

"O….K….should I be worried?"

"No absolutely not."

"Okay. Shoot."

"You and I have been together for a while now. I think I have proven myself to be a good boyfriend the past few weeks with everything that has happened. I Love you more than you could every know, and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend, but I want more. I want to wake up to you every single morning, not just the mornings that I don't have early deliveries. Well, what I'm trying to say is, Lorelai, will you marry me?"

"Uh..uh…Luke, did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Yes, yes I did."

I can't believe it. I never thought those words would ever come out of Luke Dane's mouth.

"I Love You Lorelai."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I will marry you."

He kisses me hard. Then pulls back.

"I Love you so much."

"I just wish Rory could be my bride's maid."

"She will be."

"Finally I get my middle."

We lie down and close our eyes. Finally headed towards the path of getting over our heartbreak.


End file.
